vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia (Re:Zero)
Summary Emilia (エミリア, Emiria) also known as Lia (リア, Ria) by Puck, is one of the five candidates to lead the kingdom, she is the main female protagonist and a Half-Elf. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, possibly higher with her trump card | 8-A Name: Emilia, Lia, Emilia-tan Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 19 (18 Arc 1-4) physically; 115 (114 Arc 1-4) actually; 15 (14 Arc 1-4) mentally Classification: Half Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Healing Magic, Absolute Zero, Longevity, Weapon Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense mana and life energy), Heat Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (With Ice Flowers) Attack Potency: City Block level (Damaged Elsa), possibly higher with her trump card (Emilia stated she could freeze an entire forest with Puck, her trump card also ignores durability as using it will freeze everything around her at absolute zero, she doesn't usually use it as it would also hurt her allies) | Multi-City Block level (Via this calculation) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Elsa) | Supersonic+ (Should be as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-City Block Class '(Can focus her power and fight with ice swords, hammers, etc.) 'Durability: Unknown physically, City Block level with magic (Blocked attacks from Elsa) | ' Unknown' physically, Multi-City Block level with magic Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Her Artificial Spirit Puck Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can only use Puck from 9 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Zero:' Over 100 years ago, when Emilia was 7, she froze the entirety of Elior Forest and all the inhabitants. Because of that her home, Elior Forest, became a world of absolute zero which freezes all, freezing every living creature, the freezing also continues to spread even in the present day. She froze everything including herself, if Puck hadn't freed her from the ice she would have been frozen until the forest's mana had run out, which would have probably taken at least hundreds of years. Those frozen have their consciousness put to sleep while their bodies still mature inside the ice if Emilia wasn't an elf she would have already been dead from aging while in the ice. Freezing on such a massive scale like that is outside the range of Emilia's power; however, Absolute Zero is an ability Emilia can use before regaining her powers with Puck as her trump card, which, if used will only leave her standing as the entire area will get frozen at absolute zero. She can't replicate her Elior Forest freezing feat after regaining her powers, nor has she been shown to use Absolute Zero. *'Ice Brand Arts' (アイスブランドアーツ):' By using this technique Emilia can instantly create weapons made out of ice which she can use and freely manipulate in close-quarters combat. The weapons are very sturdy and can even withstanding heat-based attacks without melting. **'Ice Brand Arts: Icicle Line (アイスブランドアーツ、アイシクルライン):' Emilia attacks her opponent by surrounding them with a barrier of ice particles which she then transforms into weapons like axes, swords, hammers, etc. *'Ice Flower (氷の花):''' Emilia creates flowers made of ice on wounds of living beings within a certain area that suck the host's life force and bloom by sucking the host's blood. '''Key: Before regaining her powers | After regaining her powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Elves Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters